


Bien se rattraper

by JoyceAnn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Office, Bossy!Steve, Brief Mention of Fox News, Chance Meetings, Cooking, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Backstory, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective!Steve, Washington D.C.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceAnn/pseuds/JoyceAnn
Summary: Le truc, c'est qu'il ne voit pas l'autre gars arriver. Meilleure erreur de sa vie.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catching Up Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230769) by [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw), [Crowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl). 



> De Catchclaw: L'origine de cette histoire est une mini ficlet à moi qui s'appelle "If You Can Breathe.” CrowGirl est apparue dans les commentaires, a commencé à dire un million de trucs brillants, et boom! Ce qui n'était que 617 s'est transformé en plus de 14,500(!) d'émotions et de smut. Sois béni toi et ton amour pour Steve Rogers/Chris Evans, mon ami·e.
> 
> Et de CrowGirl: Un grand merci, révérence et courbettes pour Catchclaw pour m'avoir laissée jouer et pour avoir été une co-autrice fabuleuse sur un univers et un ship desquels je ne sais rien à part ce que j'en lis dans les journaux!
> 
> Notes de la traductrice:
> 
> J'ai adoré traduire cette histoire, la dynamique était si parfait que je ne pouvais pas résister! Elle m'a donné du fil à retordre mais maintenant vous pouvez lire cette fanfic géniale en français! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Le truc, c'est qu'il ne voit pas l'autre gars arriver.

Ce n'est pas qu'il s'était laissé distraire par ses pensées, par la douzaine de prototypes flottant dans sa tête, mais ils sont plus intéressants que la rue dans laquelle il est, celle dans laquelle il marche tous les jours, celle avec un Au Bon Pain à un coin et un CVS à un autre et un mur de portes donnant sur des halls d'entrée fades des bâtiments remplis de lobbyistes et d'avocats et autres déclinaisons de politicards sans scrupules.

En plus, les vélos ne sont pas autorisés sur le trottoir, donc pourquoi ferait-il attention à l'un d'eux?

Une seconde, Tony est à la verticale, il s'occupe de ses affaires et l'autre, il est la tête la première sur le béton avec les oreilles qui sifflent et du sang sur ses paumes. Et quelqu'un qui jure à côté.

"Merde! dit ce fameux quelqu'un. Aïe, merde, mec. Ça va?"

Une main sur son dos. Encore la même voix, plus douce maintenant.

"Hé, mec. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je pensais que tu m'avais vu. Tu veux que j'appelle les urgences?"

Tony grogne. Ses genoux font un mal de chien et il y a définitivement quelque chose de contusionné. Genre, beaucoup. Mais la dernière chose dont il a besoin c'est d'une discussion avec l'Agent Bonne Action ou docteur Mamour. Non, ce dont il a besoin c'est de s'étendre sur le joli tapis tout doux que Clint avait choisi pour son bureau et de se lamenter sur sa mauvaise chance. Peut-être maudire l'univers un moment.

"Ça va, dit-il. Juste—ugh." Il ouvre les yeux, sonné, relève la tête et bordel. Bordel de merde. Sa putain de journée viens juste de devenir bien meilleure.

Parce que le gars au vélo fou est séduisant. Non, le gars au vélo fou est sublime, même avec son casque anguleux et son short cycliste. En particulier dans son short. Qui est juste devant le visage amoché de Tony. Mon Dieu.

"Tu peux te lever?" demande le gars au vélo. Il s'écarte un peu et offre sa main à Tony. Il porte des mitaines, du cuir noir qui laisse ses doigts visibles. Oh, putain. C'est comme s'il avait été sorti d'une pochette surprise des Kinks Préférés de Tony Stark. "Allez. C'est bien. Prend ton temps, d'accord?"

Il a les yeux argentés, des lunettes de soleil rentrées dans le col d'un haut en lycra moulant et il a l'air, pour sa défense, réellement inquiet. Il devrait l'être, pense Tony. Il a juste embouti un homme en pleine lumière. Et merci mon Dieu qu'il l'ait fait.

"Ouille," dit Tony, agrippant la main du gars plus fort. Regardant les muscles des bras du gars au vélo se tendre. "Putain. Foutredieu.

— Oui?" Maintenant il sourit et c'est 100 fois pire. Bordel, cet homme est beau. "Jurer est généralement un bon signe.

— Généralement? C'est une habitude de rentrer dans des gens?

Le gars rougit. Mordille sincèrement sa lèvre. "Non. Juste un truc que j'ai appris dans l'armée: si tu peux jurer, tu peux respirer; et si tu peux respirer, tu devrais arriver à bouger."

L'armée? Putain Tony avait dû être un foutu saint dans une ancienne vie. "Sage conseil, monsieur...?"

La main tenant la sienne se transforma en une poignée, ferme et décidée. "Barnes, dit le gars. Bucky Barnes. J'ai été votre agresseur accidentel aujourd'hui."

Tony rit ce qui le fait tituber, ce qui fait se glisser Barnes près de lui pour le soutenir légèrement. Ça n'aide pas avec le titubement parce que Barnes sent comme le printemps et la sueur, comme les lattés et l'Orangina, et putain Tony Stark et amoureux.

"Mon bureau est dans le pâté de maison suivant, dit-il d'une voix qui a bien plus d'assurance que ses genoux. Ça t'ennuierait d'être ma canne humaine et m'aider à arriver jusque là-bas en un seul morceau?"

Barnes glisse une main autour de sa taille. "Ouais, bien sûr. Donne-moi une seconde pour attacher mon vélo?"

Tony fait un geste paresseux de la main, magnanime. "Bien sûr."

Ça prend dix minutes de torture pour atteindre son bâtiment, son étage, son bureau. Les écorchures et les bleus sont une chose. La sensation de tout ce muscle pressé aux côtés de Tony, le trajet de ces mains confiantes autour de son corps, en sont totalement une autre.

"Waouh, c'est ça ton bureau?" dit Barnes, pas même un peu essoufflé d'avoir supporté Tony sur un pâté de maison, un lobby, et une montée d'ascenseur. Le batard est en forme. Tony, en comparaison, se sent comme s'il avait couru trois kilomètres. Mais, d'un autre côté, la retenue n'avait jamais été sa meilleure vertu, et il lui avait accordée une belle séance de musculation ce matin.

"Ouais, dit-il, la respiration presque sifflante. C'est moi.

— Bon sang!" Barnes l'escorte jusqu'à sa chaise et le laisse se glisser dedans, puis se redresse. "Je veux dire, Steve a dit que cet immeuble était classe, mais putain.

— Steve?

— Oh, euh.. mon... mon petit ami." Barnes balaye l'air de sa main et Tony suspecte qu'il soit encore en train de rougir quelque part sous tout ce bronzage. "Il travaille par ici.

— Ah." Tony résiste à l'impulsion de hurler. Bien évidemment. Ce serait bien sa chance. Une première rencontre digne d'une putain de comédie romantique: beau, intelligent — il était prêt à parier là-dessus —, et bien évidemment, bien évidemment, pris. "Tu sais, tu n'as pas à..."

Barnes secoue la tête sèchement et revient, retirant ses gants et les posant sur le bureau de Tony. "Alors, est-ce que tu as un kit de premier secours par ici ou vais-je devoir aller chercher du matériel?"

Il est tôt, même pas sept heures, ce qui est à la fois bien et mauvais. Bien parce que tout l'étage ne regarde pas le cul cabossé de Tony la bouche béante — cette merde se retrouverait partout sur Twitter — mauvais parce que ça veut dire qu'il est tout seul avec cet homme magnifique, adorablement en sueur et qui semble déterminé à jouer à être Docteur Quinn.

"Oui, oui, dit-il. Il y en a un dans le bureau de Clint. Mon assistant. Son bureau est juste derrière la porte. Regarde dans le tiroir en bas à droite."

Tony redresse sa chaise et ne regarde pas Barnes s'éloigner, il ne le fait pas, parce que mon Dieu, ce short est suffisamment criminel de devant. Peu importe qui est ce Steve, il est sacrément chanceux. Tony hésite à s'incliner. Bravo d'avoir attrapé cette criminellement belle et irrationnellement bienveillante créature mon cher. Foutrement bien joué.

"Eh bien, dit Bucky. Je déteste d'avoir à t'annoncer ça, mais tout ce que tu as ce sont des pansements Mickey et quelques aspirines périmées. On ne va pas aller bien loin.

— Ça ira, dit Tony, se redressant. Tu sais, je ne suis vraiment pas..."

La phrase s'arrête. Ses mots sont coupés. Doux Jésus, la rotation de la Terre a dû s'arrêter un instant.

Parce que Barnes est différent. Il a retiré son casque. Et s'il était magnifique avant, maintenant il est transcendant. De cheveux sombres trop longs — un doigt d'honneur à son service dans l'armée, sans aucun doute — et une frange qui tombe de manière stupidement charmante devant ses yeux. Des yeux qui sont plus clairs qu'ils n'en ont l'air, hmm; un noisette complexe qui, libre de la visière du casque, penche vers le vert. Ajoutez à ça l'ombre d'une barbe et un joli coin de lèvres et le Sergent Bucky Barnes était plus que juste séduisant. Il tombait directement d'un foutu rêve.

Et il était en train de dire un truc. Ou il l'avait été, parce qu'il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose, comme si c'était le tour de Tony de contribuer à la discussion.

"Euh, dit Tony. Je vais bien?"

Barnes hausse un sourcil. "Sûr? Je veux dire, ces trucs vont suffire pour tes mains, peut-être, mais tu devrais faire examiner le reste. Les écorchures du trottoir peuvent être des vraies chiennes." Il pose le kit sur le bureau, fronçant les sourcils, et tend la main. "Mon Dieu, je ne l'avais pas vu avant mais il y a une sacrée d'éraflure sur ton menton." Ses doigts sont chauds et attentionnés, offrant une pression délicate sur la peau de Tony. "Ouais, juste là. Tu sens ça?"

Tony va mourir. Il va spontanément entrer en combustion juste ici dans son bureau et honnêtement, ça pourrait être la meilleure option. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait dire quelque chose qu'il devrait — mais n'aurait tellement pas — regretter.

"Promet-moi que tu vas faire examiner ça, dit Bucky, sérieux.

— Ouais, sûr. Je promet."

Barnes se penche en arrière et Tony réalise qu'il est perché sur le coin de son bureau, regardant Tony du dessus, presque penaud. "Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il pour la neuf centième fois.

— Ça va, dit Tony, essaye, mais Bucky le coupe.

— Ça ne va pas et je voudrais... je voudrais me faire pardonner. Ou au moins m'excuser de manière plus tangible."

Plusieurs réponses profondément inappropriées traversèrent l'esprit de Tony pendant une seconde et il pense que c'est probablement seulement grâce des embouteillages mentaux dans sa tête qu'une d'elles ne sort pas à l'air libre. Tel quel, il dévisage Barnes avec des yeux ronds pendant une minute sans rien dire.

Barnes fronce les sourcils. "Sérieusement mec, tu es sûr que..."

Soudainement, il y a un bruit strident, un son tonitruant venant de quelque part derrière le dos de Bucky. "Oh chiotte, dit-il, farfouillant dans son sac, y repêchant son téléphone. Chiotte. J'ai complètement oublié le — salut?"

Il s'écarte du bureau de Tony. " Ouais, coucou bébé. Non, je ne suis pas mort. Mais j'ai presque roulé sur un gars, si ça compte." Il fait un sourire désinvolte à Tony et son cœur se retourne une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine. "Donne-moi dix minutes, ok? Et tu peux commander pour moi, si tu veux. Comme d'habitude." La personne à l'autre bout du fil rit, un son suffisamment fort pour traverser la pièce. "C'est ça, va te faire voir, c'est pas basique si c'est bon, dit Bucky avec un petit rire. Pourquoi d'autre tu penses que je reste avec toi? Mmm, ouais. Ok. Je t'aime aussi.

— Laisses-moi deviner, dit Tony. C'était Steve. Et je t'ai mis terriblement en retard pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

— Eh bien, dit Barnes. C'est juste le petit déjeuner. Et pas terriblement en retard."

Tony regarde le gars un peu trop profondément, peut-être, essaye d'enregistrer une photo mentale de plus avant que Barnes ne s'éclipse de sa vie pour de bon. C'est grossier, ok, mais il veut être capable d'imaginer les mains de Bucky sur lui, sa bouche, le ronronnement de ce sublime sourire sur sa peau, plus tard, quand il sera seul avec ses pensées et sa bite. C'est ok d'objectiviser le gars, il se dit, vraiment c'est ok, parce qu'une fois qu'il passera la porte, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait jamais revoir Bucky Barnes.

Barnes ramasse son casque et le fourre sous son bras. Il se retourne vers la porte, s'arrête. Il regarde Tony, décidé. "Tu devrais venir dîner, il annonce.

— Devrais-je?

— Je veux dire, euh, mon Dieu ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux dire, j'essayais de t'inviter à dîner, en guise d'excuse." Les coins de ses lèvres se relèvent. "Steve ne pourrait pas faire bouillir de l'eau pour sauver sa vie, mais il sait ouvrir une bouteille de vin. Et je suis un sacré cuisinier.

— Dîner," croasse Tony. Un des hommes les plus attirants qu'il ait jamais vu en dehors d'un porno propose de lui faire à dîner. Peut-être qu'il a cogné sa tête plus fort que ce qu'il pensait. "Tu es sûr? Sérieusement, tu n'as pas à faire ça.

— Bien sûr que si." Bucky lui tend sa paume ouverte. "Je peux avoir ton téléphone? Je vais te donner l'adresse. Et mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où tu te perde. On est à cinq minutes en taxi depuis Dupont Circle, dix si tu marches." Ses doigts survolent l'écran une seconde, puis il redonne le téléphone. "Alors. Est-ce que demain soir à 19 heures ça irait?

— Ça irait, dit Tony faiblement. Parfaitement. Une bonne idée. Une très bonne idée."

Barnes lance un autre de ses sourires à faire stopper le cœur de Tony, et celui-ci est si content d'être assis. Autrement, ce regard pourrait lui faire embrasser le sol. "Ok, dit Barnes. Parfait. On te voit demain." Il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte, et pointe son doigt. "Et mets quelque chose sur ces éraflures, hein? Autrement elles vont piquer comme des chiennes."

C'est seulement quand il entend le ding de l'ascenseur et la fermeture miséricordieuse des portes que Tony se rappelle de respirer.

Bon Dieu, pense-t-il. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer bordel?

Il est toujours assis au même endroit quand Clint arrive dix minutes plus tard, les mains pleines d'une quantité inappropriée de Starbucks.

"Tony, dit-il. Mec. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé putain?"

Et puis Tony rit, il doit rire; c'est comme un barrage qui fissure dans sa tête. Il rit si fort que ses côtes font mal, alors il doit plaquer sa main sur le bureau pour s'empêcher de tomber et, merde, cette égratignure fait mal. "Barton, finit-il par sortir. Que je dois damné si je peux l'expliquer.

— Ok, eh bien, dit Clint. Tu voudrais peut-être découvrir ça avant ton huit heures trente. Tu saignes à travers ton pantalon mec."

Tony attrape le bord de son bureau et essaye de voir son propre tibia. "Bien sûr que je saigne, dit-il. Bien sûr que je saigne putain. C'est un de ces matins."

Parce que c'est seulement maintenant qu'il réalise que, dans la précipitation, il n'a jamais donné son nom au beau gars au vélo.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors le je jour suivant, il se dirige vers la maison de Barnes? Ça a l'air, au mieux, d'une idée foireuse.

Oui, objectivement et sûrement par rapport à toute mesure scientifique connue, Barnes est superbe. Mais et alors? Que Tony sait-il d'autre sur le gars? À part qu'il a l'air de se précipiter vers des choses sans réfléchir, sans regarder des deux côtés. Et qu'il a un petit ami qui s'appelle Steve. 

Il marche vers la rue suivante un peu plus lentement que nécessaire, la bouteille de cognac qu'il a sorti du cellier pèse soudainement plus lourd dans ses mains. Le soleil est juste en train de glisser derrière les toits et l'air rappelle un début d'été: tendre, en attente. Juste avant que la vraie chaleur arrive.

Peut-être que le manteau était une erreur.

Tony tire sur le col de son T-shirt artistiquement délavé et lorsqu'il relève la tête, il est enfin arrivé.

Hm.

Il n'est pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait — une tour, peut-être? Un penthouse? Une caravane super-moderne? — mais pas une vielle maison Victorienne avec une douce peinture délavée et des pensées plantées derrières la clôture en bois délimitant l'étroit morceau de terrain du trottoir.

Il se tient derrière le portillon — un portillon, bordel de merde! — pendant un instant, irrésolu, puis secoue la tête sèchement et tend la main vers la poignée. Tony Stark ne traine pas sur les trottoirs.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre avant qu'il n'ait monté les marches du porche et il parvient à peine à ne pas trébucher et abîmer le visage que Bucky Barnes a nettoyé.

"Hé, dit Bucky avec un grand et chaleureux sourire, tu es en avance."

Ses cheveux sont lâchés et humides, les pointes frôlant tout juste le col de son haut gris cendré. Le duvet d'hier est l'ombre plaisante de ce soir, qui encadre les lignes pleines de sa bouche et ses yeux, doux Jésus: ses yeux sont encore plus beaux sans l'inquiétude du "oh merde, est-ce que je t'ai cassé?" dedans. Barnes a l'air relaxé, complètement confortable, et ça manque d'arrêter le cœur de Tony. 

Comment va-t-il survivre à cette foutue soirée?

"Je — euh — ouais, désolé," balbutie Tony. Je n'ai jamais fait confiance aux taxis près de Dumont. Ils pensent toujours qu'ils savent où ils vont et ensuite ils prennent un mauvais tournant à gauche et d'un coup tu te retrouves à faire un demi-tour devant la maison d'un ambassadeur, alors je, euh. Je suis parti en avance. J'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème, que je sois là, euh, maintenant."

Bucky secoue la tête. "Nope. C'est bon. Content que t'aies trouvé." Il ouvre la porte avec son épaule, et indique l'intérieur à Tony. "Viens, rentre."

Tony prend une profonde respiration avant de dépasser l'homme dans le vestibule, et même cette précaution ne le sauve pas: vêtements propres, peau propre, savon (quelque chose avec une odeur sucrée de citrus), et pas de parfum parce que bien évidemment Barnes doit être un de ces gars qui sentent bon naturellement. Tony ravale un gloussement hystérique, donne une tape métaphorique à sa bite — couché garçon — et et se retourne, levant la bouteille. "En remerciement."

Barnes lève un sourcil. "Pour quoi?

— Ne pas m'avoir abandonné sur le trottoir pour être piétiné par les touristes et les piétons énervés.

— Pfffft, dit Barnes, fermant la porte derrière lui. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose."

Tony rit et se laisse emmener vers une porte ouverte au bout de l'entrée. "Ah, non. Je t'assure. Ils n'auraient pas.

— N'auraient pas quoi?" dit quelqu'un.

Tony entre dans la cuisine et voit—

Et voit —

Une statue grecque aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus piquant dans un énorme plat de lasagnes, son visage traversé par un sourire. "Hé! dit-il. Regardez ce que Buck à ramené! Son homme mystère! Il... "

Et puis le visage sculpté tombe, un regard de panique oscillant avec de l'amusement et Tony n'est pas sûr de savoir si le gars va vomir ou éclater de rire.

"Oh mon Dieu, dit l'Apollon dans la cuisine. Bucky tu as renversé Tony Stark!"

Barnes gromelle, ayant l'air aussi confus que Tony se sent. "Mais c'est qui Tony Stark?"

Blondie lâche la fourchette avec fracas et son visage prend deux nuances de blanc supplémentaires. "Mon patron! Je veux dire, le patron de mon patron, techniquement, puisqu'il est à la tête de l'entreprise au complet, donc ouais: c'est mon patron. Tu... as renversé mon patron."

Puisque désormais tout le monde le dévisage, Tony agite la main avec une totale nonchalance. "Comme je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es ou de pour qui tu travailles, dit-il. Je ne pense pas que ça compte réellement."

Le gars déglutit, mais des couleurs commencent à revenir sur son visage et il contourne l'îlot de cuisine pour serrer la main de Tony. "Je... hm... je suis... désolée que Bucky vous ait renversé.

— Je ne le suis pas, dit Tony et désigne les lasagnes du menton. Ça a l'air d'être le meilleur repas que j'aurai de la semaine."

Et tout à coup Blondie rit et la tension s'évapore.

"Steve Rogers, dit-il, tendant une main. Je suis au marketing. Je travaille pour Phil Coulson. J'ai commencé il y a à peu près un mois.

— Oh, dit Tony avant même de réfléchir. Voilà pourquoi je ne te connais pas.

— Ouais, un mois ce n'est pas assez pour...

— Non, Coulson me déteste.

Steve marque une pause. "Coulson... te déteste?

— Oh, ouais." Tony agite la main avec dédain. "Il garde ses employés loin de moi comme si j'étais contagieux et tout."

Steve incline la tête. "Mais... pourquoi est-ce qu'il travaille pour toi?

— Oh il adore l'entreprise, juste, pas moi. Les trucs qu'on fait, la fondation, tout ça, il adore.

— Marrant, dit Steve, il ne l'a pas mentionné pendant l'orientation. je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait dit de se tenir éloigné du grand patron ou quoi."

Tony hausse les épaules, le coin de ses lèvres se redressant. "On s'accorde sur nos désaccords pour les choses importantes et on laisse passer la plupart des choses qui ne le sont pas. Ça fonctionne."

Bucky les ignore, tripotant le four, piquant dans les lasagnes avec méfiance. "Si vous allez parler boutique, dit-il. S'il vous plaît ne le faite pas ici. C'est pour ça que Dieu a créé les amuse-bouche, hein?"

Steve rit et attrape Bucky par le cou, un mouvement étrangement doux et possessif. "C'est ça. Le chef n'aime pas être regardé."

Les yeux de Bucky s'assombrissent et quelque chose passe entre eux, une étincelle, qui accélère le cœur de Tony même à cette distance. "Non, dit Bucky, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Steve. Pas quand je cuisine, non."

Ça lui vaut un baiser; très discret, vraiment, techniquement 'autorisé aux moins de 10 ans', mais il y a un courant dessous, l'amorce d'un retour de marée, qui vire rapidement vers un 'pour un public averti'. "Tu cries si tu as besoin d'aide," dit Steve. Moins une requête qu'un ordre bienveillant.

"Promis, je le ferai." Bucky brandit une spatule, et pousse Steve vers une porte vitrée près du frigo qu'allez savoir comment, Tony avait manqué jusqu'à maintenant. "Maintenant oust. Ma bruschetta est en train de brûler."

Ils sourient tous les deux et juste comme ça les braises sont étouffées, l'énergie kinésique dans la pièce dégringole de 'trouvez-vous une chambre' à 'dîner entre amis'.

Steve désigne la porte à Tony. "Viens sous la pergola, dit-il. Il y a déjà plein de nourriture là-bas. Du vin ça te tenterait?

— Mon Dieu. Toujours."

Il s'installe dans la chaise que Steve lui indique et contemple — à ce stade c'est presque religieux — ce qui ne pourrait être décrit que comme un véritable festin qui s'étale sur trois cinquièmes de la table en bois vieilli.

"Waouh," dit-il, captivé. Il y a des champignons farcis et des dates enveloppées dans du bacon et ça ça implique définitivement des cubes de fromage de chèvre et des olives et... ce n'est pas le plat principal?

Steve met un verre dans sa main — un riche rouge, avec du corps — et se pose sur une chaise avec le sien. "Je t'en prie, dit-il. Fais-toi plaisir.

— Il avait dit qu'il aimait cuisiner, dit Tony. Mais bordel de Dieu. Waouh."

Ok, peut-être pas sa réplique la plus articulée mais Steve rit comme si c'était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il avait entendue de la journée, et Tony pourrait s'habituer bien trop vite à ce rire. Dîner, se rappelle-t-il fermement, et se penche en avant pour attraper un champignon farci. Steve prend un morceau de ce qui semble être une pizza — le gars a fait tout ça comme amuse-bouche? Seigneur, Tony pourrait vivre une semaine avec cette table. C'est délicieux, aussi, et il est soudainement conscient qu'il a oublié de déjeuner. Il y avait eu une barre de céréales quelque part mais le champignon descend directement dans ce qui semble soudainement être un vide douloureux là où son estomac était auparavant et il doit s'empêcher de plonger la tête la première sur la table.

Il regarde autour de lui pour se distraire. 'La pergola' est une terrasse intimiste et il y a un autre carré de terrain entre celle-ci et une haute clôture de bois. Il y a des stores vert foncé roulés en haut de panneaux à moustiquaires et des lanternes, éteintes, pendent sur des crochets sur les poteaux. Et il y a des pots de géraniums sur les marches qui conduisent dans l'herbe: blancs et rouge vif.

"Ce n'est pas grand chose, dit Steve, mal-interprétant complètement le regard de Tony. Mais on l'aime bien."

Tony avale sa dernière bouchée de champignon trop vite, s'étouffe un peu, et le fait passer avec du vin. "Non, non..." Il secoue la tête. "Non c'est... génial, vraiment. Je... n'ai juste pas..." Vu l'intérieur d'une vraie maison depuis dix ans? "Je ne vois pas beaucoup d'endroits comme celui-ci.

— C'était celle de ma grand-mère." Steve se lève, piochant un briquet dans la poche de son jean et allume la bougie dans la lanterne la plus proche d'eux. Une faible odeur de citronnelle leur parvient alors que la flamme oscille pendant une minute avant de prendre et de brûler tranquillement.

"Donc tu en as hérité?

— Personne d'autre dans la famille n'en voulait.

— Tu y crois? ajoute Bucky, arrivant avec un plat fumant entre ses maniques. Tu peux faire de la place bébé?"

Tony se lève pour aider, mettant son verre de vin de côté et sans savoir comment, après qu'ils se soient rassis autour de la table avec le plat de lasagne et que Bucky ait aussi un verre de vin, Tony a les coudes plantés autour du plateau de dates et est en train de leur raconter comment la maison de sa propre grand-mère avait été un cauchemar moderne, tout droit sorti d'un magasine de design de la Nouvelle Vague Suédoise autour de 1950, et qu'elle refusait de changer quoi que ce soit et avait finit par devoir faire faire tous les mélanges de peintures puisque personne ne faisait plus les couleurs originales et Steve rit comme si Tony était réellement drôle et Bucky raconte comment ils ont fait leur coming out à la grand-mère de Steve qui, il s'était avéré, avait pensé qu'ils avaient été un couple depuis qu'ils avaient, genre, dix ans...

"Et quand Bucky est parti en Afghanistan, dit Steve. Elle a pleuré pendant une semaine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'étais pas roulé en boule dans un coin à faire la même chose."

Bucky se replaça avec gène, essayant de se cacher derrière un autre verre de vin. Hmm. Tony connaît cette technique. Tony l'avait inventée.

"Pourquoi tu l'étais pas? demande-t-il, plus désinvolte qu'il n'en a l'intention. Ébranlé, je veux dire."

Steve se tend un peu, juste assez pour permettre à Tony de voir la dureté derrière le joli et blond. "Je l'étais. Mais je savais aussi que c'était là où il voulait être, point, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire à part m'asseoir ici et attendre.

— Il a essayé de me convaincre, dit Bucky. De ne pas signer pour l'armée, je veux dire. Bruyamment et à répétition."

Tony acquiesce. " Je l'aurais fait aussi.

— Ça n'aurait rien changé," dit Steve. Il tend le bras, ses doigts agrippent fermement les cheveux de Bucky, presque trop fermement. "Une fois qu'il s'est fait son idée et qu'il veut quelque chose, qu'il veut faire quelque chose, c'est non-négociable. Il est d'une force inébranlable quelque fois, n'est ce pas bébé?

— L'hôpital et la charité Stevie," dit Bucky, mordant.

Encore ce bourdonnement dans l'air, cette tension comme dans la cuisine, mais elle a une nuance maintenant, un soupçon de quelque chose de dur, d'une vielle douleur, latente. La manière dont ils se regardent, la manière dont Bucky se presse au contact de la poigne de Steve, le chagrin sur le regard de Steve, longuement remémoré.

Ils se sont connus toute leur vie, avait dit Steve, se sont aimés presque aussi longtemps, sans aucun doute, et Tony se demande à quel point ils ont été proches de perdre tout ça quand Bucky est monté dans ce transporteur et s'est envolé. Il a le sentiment que Steve a passé de longs moments à se poser la question aussi.

"Quand est ce que tu es revenu?" demande Tony. Pas combien de temps tu as été là-bas ou quand est ce que ton service s'est terminé? Comme Rhodey lui avait appris: la seule information qui compte, la seule chose à laquelle tu penses à chaque heure de chaque foutu jour, c'est quand tes bottes embrasseront une nouvelle fois le sol de ces bons vieux États-Unis d'Amérique.

Bucky digère ça pendant une seconde. "Fin 2004. Novembre, je pense.

— Le 27 novembre, dit Steve. 9h32. Pas que je comptais ou quoi que ce soit."

Sa poigne s'est décontractée et est tombée sur l'épaule de Bucky maintenant, sa paume grande ouverte, mais les dernières bribes de peur sont toujours là, comme si Bucky pouvait s'évaporer de sous sa main.

"Bien sûr que non, dit Bucky. Seulement à la minute près. Ça compte à peine de toute façon." Il embrasse la joue de Steve. "Et puis, je suis rentré en un seul morceau. C'est ce qui compte, pas vrai?"

La bouche de Steve est plus détendue maintenant, relaxée. Presque l'amorce d'un sourire. "Oui, c'est vrai."

Les yeux de Bucky trouvent ceux de Tony et restent là, le dévisageant avec une sorte d'intensité. "Où t'as appris à demander ça?

— Demander quoi?

— Quand est ce que tu es rentré?" Bucky se penche un peu au dessus de la table, la lumière de la lanterne accrochant son visage. "La plupart des gens disent, combien de temps est ce que que tu étais là-bas?

— Un ami à moi, dit Tony. Il a été dans l'armée globalement toute sa vie. Je lui ai demandé ça quand on s'est rencontré — il venait juste de revenir de Mogadishu — tu sais, quand est ce que ton service s'est terminé? Quelque chose comme ça. Et tu sais ce qu'il a dit?"

Les sourcils de Bucky se haussent. "Quelque chose comme: il ne s'est pas terminé.

— Ouais, dit Tony, envoyant un sourire à Bucky. Exactement ça."

C'est logique, ensuite, de leur parler de Rhodey, de comment ils se sont rencontrés, et puis de fil en aiguille, Tony parle de la Bosnie, d'être dans un hélicoptère avec un casque bleu et de voir des andains morts où il y avait auparavant des bâtiments, des villages, des villes entières. Il parle du sifflement du coup de feu du sniper à Sarajevo, longtemps après que tout le monde soit supposé discuter de paix; des enfants aux yeux morts et des parents aux regards vides, aux mains vides. Il parle de ce sentiment d'impuissance qui vient de la guerre, en particulier une dont les raisons sont claires uniquement pour ceux qui tuent. Il avait voulu croire en la justice, dans la capacité de la loi internationale à restaurer l'ordre, mais merde, tout ce qu'il avait vu pendant ces mois l'avait convaincu que la foi dans les Nations Unies revenait à croire au Père Noël.

"Mon père ne voulait pas que j'y aille, dit-il, encouragé par un troisième verre de vin. Il en était énervé, en fait. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais le vieux était paranoïaque. Il s'imaginait que des hélicoptères noirs allaient venir nous rincer la bouche de force ou un truc dans le genre. Il ne n'est jamais remis de la Guerre Froide. Il a pleuré lors de la chute du Mur de Berlin, mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses."

Bucky ricane. "C'est exactement pour ça tu y es allé, pas vrai?

— Absolument. J'ai passé quelques coup de téléphone, encaissé quelques faveurs — un ami à moi était un attaché de l'armée américaine au Secrétaire Général. Il m'a pistonné. Cinq jours ouvrés et bam, j'étais en plein dans l'action. Ostensiblement comme observateur, bien sûr. On ne peut pas laisser des civils avoir des armes.

— Alors c'était la grande classe," dit Steve, avec plus qu'un peu de piquant.

Tony tend les mains, manque d'envoyer valser la bouteille de vin. "Je veux dire, ça a commencé comme ça. Je ne vais pas le nier. J'étais jeune et con Rogers. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Mais après 10 minutes à voler au dessus de cette merde, au dessus ce que des gens qui étaient voisins, membres de la même communauté, se sont fait entre eux..." Il secoue la tête, essaye de garder les miasmes de ces souvenirs à l'écart. "Toute cette merde s'est juste évaporée.

— Combien de temps t'étais là-bas?" La voix de Bucky est plus douce maintenant, presque enrouée.

"Neuf mois, plus ou moins.

— Et quand est ce que tu en a rêvé pour la dernière fois? De quelque chose que tu as vu là-bas?"

Tony lève les yeux, surpris, voit Bucky le regarder dans les yeux encore une fois. Regarder à travers lui, on dirait. "Je, euh, je ne sais pas. Quelques mois je dirais.

— Tu n'en a jamais parlé, n'est-ce pas." Ce n'est pas vraiment une question.

"Tu veux dire, avec un psy ou quelque chose?"

Ces yeux perçant sont toujours dans les siens, immuables. "Avec personne."

Tony agrippe son verre avec plus de force. "Naaan, tu sais, dit-il. Pas vraiment. Ça marche pas super bien dans les dîners mondains." Et les psychologues — Seigneur, ça avait été suffisamment compliqué avec son père qu'il y soit allé. Rentrer et aller voir un psychologue aurait été un putain de péché capital.

Il attend la réplique immédiate — eh bien tu sais tu devrais vraiment y aller et tiens c'est le nom de mon thérapeute; elle est super avec les misanthropes mal-ajustés comme toi — mais elle ne sort pas de la bouche de Bucky. Aucun de ces mots ne viennent.

À la place, Bucky étend sa main et recouvre celle de Tony là où elle enserre le pied de son verre. Un tapotement d'abord, puis il la serre doucement. "Je suis content que tu soies revenu," dit Bucky.

Le cœur de Tony ratte un battement et il doit se rappeler que le petit ami de Bucky est assis juste devant lui, juste à côté de Barnes, et peu importe ce que son cœur d'artichaut lui dit, Bucky — celui qui a été à ça de l'envoyer aux urgences sur un plateau — est juste un gars décent. Peut-être même un ami. Mais c'est tout.

À moins que? Non.

"Donc ton père était en colère que tu partes, dit Steve. Qu'est ce qu'il pense de la direction vers laquelle va l'entreprise depuis que tu l'as reprise?" Il ne fait pas la connexion explicitement, mais c'est clair qu'il a compris. C'est là. Tony est plutôt impressionné.

Il reprend son verre, brisant l'étreinte de Bucky. Il essaye de calmer le bourdonnement exalté dans ses tripes. "Tu veux dire, moins de Blackwater, plus de Buffett? Ouais, il est pas super emballé. Mais il ne le remet que cinq ou six fois sur le tapis quand on déjeune maintenant, au lieu de sept ou huit. Je prends. C'est un progrès."

Bucky sourit, cette grande, large chose à laquelle ne peut juste pas résister; il doit sourire en retour. "Mieux que mon père, dit-il. S'il ne lance pas au moins un condiment et/ou une pièce d'argenterie pendant le dîner, ma mère est persuadée que quelque chose ne va pas.

— Parce que c'est vrai, grommelle Steve, piquant le dernier des champignons. Ton père est un lunatique bébé."

Tony lève un sourcil. "Je veux dire, balancer des trucs a l'air dangereux. Je pense que tu gagnes cette manche Barnes."

Bucky hausse les épaules. "Il ne les lance jamais sur quelqu'un. Juste le mur. Et son cerveau a été confit par Rupert Murdoch, c'est tout. Une décennie de Fox News retournerait la tête de n'importe qui."

Steve grogne et enfonce son visage dans ses mains. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'il vous plaît ne pas parler de cette merde à table, s'il vous plaît? Ou jamais? Disons jamais."

Bucky répond avec un râle et Steve renchérit dans le même esprit et ils ne sont plus endimanchés désormais, pense Tony, ils ne le traitent pas comme de la porcelaine, comme un invité qui doit être dorloté. C'est comme ça qu'ils sont, comment ils se parlent quand personne n'est autour, et il a l'impression qu'ils le laissent jeter un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement d'une porte, dans leur vie, que la plupart des gens ne voient pas. Ça attise un peu les flammes de son cœur, une bouffée d'air sur le charbon fumant. Seigneur, il est entré ici avec le début d'un béguin et maintenant ce stupide truc s'étale; maintenant il sent qu'il va peut-être repartir d'ici avec deux.

Putain, c'est tellement un abruti.

Un abruti qui préfèrerait que la soirée ne déraille pas à cause d'une dispute aussi stupide et disgracieuse que celle-là.

"Hé, hé, dit-il, haussant sa voix au dessus des leurs. Pause! En parlant de patriotisme surdimensionné...

— Fox News n'est pas patriotique," crache Steve.

Tony lève une main. "Non, je sais, mais saviez-vous mes amis, que vous brisez le pain avec un homme qui a été sorti de force du Pentagone non pas une, mais deux fois?"

Ses mots flottent dans l'air pendant une seconde et Bucky, béni soit-il, commence à rire. "Tu quoi?" dit-il.

— Et quand je dis de force, dit Tony. Je veux police militaire des deux côtés, me jetant dehors par la porte de derrière, la totale."

Les lèvres de Steve frémissent. "Mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu? Est-ce qu'on veut savoir?"

Tony désigne du menton la bouteille dans la main de Bucky et fait un clin d'œil à Steve. "Versez moi un autre verre ou trois, monsieur, et peut-être que je vous raconterai."

Putain, c'est facile, d'être avec eux deux. Confortable. En dépit de l'ambiance 'partage d'anecdotes', Tony n'a pas l'impression de devoir faire un spectacle. Il peut se contenter de se servir des douceurs dans un plat et de prendre de longues gorgées brûlantes et papoter comme il ne l'a pas fait depuis des années — l'histoire du Pentagone, puis celle avec Rhodey et la fontaine au Rockfeller Center, la fois où sa voiture est tombée en panne à LA et qu'il avait finit par atterrir dans la meilleure fête du monde. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il n'a pas l'impression d'être Tony Stark, PDG, et bla bla bla — non, il est juste Tony Stark. Juste lui-même.

Et avant qu'il ne le réalise, tous les plats sont vides. Steve se lève en s'étirant pour allumer le reste des lanternes; la bouteille de vin est remplacée; Bucky tire les panneaux de la pergola contre les premiers moustiques; les restes de lasagnes retournent dans la cuisine; la seconde bouteille de vin est vidée, les derniers rayons de soleil s'évanouissent; un crumble aux fruits des bois, de la glace à la vanille, et un cognac sont sortis.

Il aime être avec eux, c'est tout, et ça ne vient pas d'un truc que font Bucky et Steve, pas un geste ou une gentillesse en particulier; c'est que quelque part, ils l'ont fait se sentir le bienvenu, moins un invité (ou le patron du patron de Steve, bon Dieu) qu'un ami, le genre pour lequel tu n'as pas à bien t'habiller, le genre qui accueille ta compagnie mais qui n'a pas peur de te dire joyeusement de dégager. Non pas qu'il veuille qu'ils le fassent.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose?" dit Steve dans l'ombre, la lumière de la lanterne glissant sur son visage. À un moment, Bucky avait retourné sa chaise, était alors assis à califourchon, juste derrière Steve et appuyant son coude sur le dos de la chaise de Steve, son menton posé sur son poing, regardant Tony.

"Toi, dit Tony, sa voix agréablement pleine. Tu peux bien me demander ce que tu veux.

— Pourquoi est ce que tu es venu ici?

— Où ça?

— Ici. Chez nous. Pourquoi est ce que tu es venu?

— Um, dit Tony, plus un son qu'un mot. Parce que Bucky m'a invité?"

Il en fait une question au cas où ce ne soit pas la bonne réponse, au cas où il y ait quelque chose qu'il soit en train de manquer. Étant donné son état, rassasié et émoustillé et ses lèvres encore un peu collantes, c'est une réelle possibilité.

"Donc, dit Steve, les mots soigneusement organisés. Tu acceptes chaque invitation? Un homme comme toi doit en recevoir pas mal."

Et maintenant le regard que Steve lance à Tony — ce que Tony peut en voir, en tous cas, dans les espaces que les lanternes creusent dans la pénombre de la soirée — est devenu plus que chaleureux, plus qu'amical, dans un domaine que Tony ne pourrait vraiment définir.

La chaleur qui s'était endormie dans son ventre se réveille avec un sursaut qu'il sent à travers son corps entier. Il chatouille même jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Parce que s'il ne connaissait pas le situation — et il la connaissait, n'est ce pas? — il jurerait sans aucun doute que Steve le regardait comme s'il était le prochain plat sur le menu. Le dessert après le dessert.

Non. Il devait imaginer des choses, pas vrai?

Il fait courir la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres et fait tourner les derniers centilitres de cognac dans son verre. Il est bien trop tard pour se soucier de trop boire, alors il prend une autre gorgée. "Je ne voulais pas que ton petit-ami croie que je..."

Steve lève une main et se penche en avant, un avant bras élancé appuyé sur la table et Tony est tout à coup conscient que les mains de Steve — tout comme le reste — sont magnifiques. Marketing rien du tout, le gars devrait être un putain de mannequin. Et Tony a juste manqué ce que Steve était en train de lui dire. Fantastique. Il prend une autre gorgée de whiskey et essaye la nonchalance: "Redis-moi?"

Il est définitivement en train d'imaginer le momentané sourire narquois sur le visage de Barnes, pas vrai? Ça doit être ça. On ne voit pas à un mètre avec cette satanée pénombre.

"J'ai demandé si tu réalises que tu as appelé Buck mon petit-ami toute la soirée.

— Heu... eh bien... c'est pas le cas?"

Steve fait un bruit évasif et Barnes s'incruste avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit: "Il va te faire tout un discours expliquant que c'est hétéronormatif mais ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'il n'aime pas comment ce mot me donne l'air d'être sa propriété." Il lance un regard à Steve. "Même si je le suis."

Tony cligne des yeux — puis cligne encore, essayant de bannir les images de colliers qui flottent soudainement devant ses yeux — et à quel point une fine lanière de cuir noir pourrait être ravissante juste au dessus des clavicules de Barnes — et essaye en clignant une troisième fois. "Donc. Je comprends pas." Il secoue la tête, avale la dernière gorgée de cognac. "Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou pas?"

Les coins de la bouche de Bucky se soulèvent. "Définitivement pas.

— Mais, dit Steve. Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais comprendre.

— Et qu'est-ce donc?"

Steve se penche à travers la table et bordel, il est imposant; larges épaules, large torse, et ce sourire doux et farouche. Tony à l'impression qu'il est sur le point d'être avalé tout entier. "Bucky a envie de t'embrasser depuis que tu es rentré, dit Steve, aguicheur. Et je veux vraiment voir son visage, ton visage, quand tu le feras."

Il se passe un long moment, le temps d'une douzaine de battements de cœur, pendant lequel Tony de fait pas confiance à ses propres oreilles, pendant lequel le verre dans sa main se transforme en plomb et chaque membre a maintenant l'air d'être fait de pierre. Un rugissement emplit ses oreilles, un feu, et seuls les yeux de Steve le maintiennent, empêchent le moindre morceau de lui de s'effilocher et de tomber.

"Il, s'entend-il dire, une voix des tréfonds d'un gouffre. Il veut m'embrasser?"

Il y a un bruit faible depuis l'autre côté de la table, et Steve se retourne dans sa direction. "Dis-lui Buck. Demande ce que tu veux."

Barnes se rapproche dans la lumière et appuie son menton sur l'épaule de Steve, ses yeux brûlants, un regard qui pourrait enflammer Pompéi. "Voudrais-tu m'embrasser? demande-t-il. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas..."

"Non, réprimande Steve gentiment. En effet.

— ... mais j'en ai envie quand même." Il mord sa lèvre et refait ce son, un soupir mélangé à une plainte. "S'il te plaît Tony." L'amorce d'un sourire, l'ombre d'une moue. "Je veux dire, Monsieur Stark."

Tony se sent magnifiquement enfermé, comme si l'air était fait de cordes de velours, et il y a une part de lui qui veut la jouer détaché mais cette partie est bien loin et faiblarde. "Oui, dit-il, reculant sa chaise. Putain oui. Viens-là."

Bucky vient a lui comme un homme complètement conscient d'à quel point il est sexy, contournant la table avec nonchalance, donnant à Tony tout le temps pour apprécier les lignes de son corps, écartant ses cheveux noirs de ses yeux et ajustant la chaise de Tony comme si le poids de son corps de signifiait rien.

Tony a l'intention de récupérer le contrôle de la situation sous les plus brefs délais, il en a vraiment l'intention, mais dès que le poids de Bucky s'installe sur ses cuisses, il sait qu'il est parti — il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il reprenne quoi que ce soit s'approchant de contrôle ce soir et dans un endroit distant de son cerveau, il se demande s'il en est réellement si ennuyé, en particulier quand la bouche de Bucky a le goût de glace à la vanille et de vin, quand il est possédé par une sorte de désir chaud et lourd qui se love dans son ventre au moment où leurs langues se touchent.

Il y a une sorte de soupir inarticulé qui sonne presque comme un gémissement et Bucky éloigne ses lèvres, laissant sa main derrière la nuque de Tony, ses doigts folâtrant dans les cheveux de Tony.

"Tu peux toucher tu sais," dit Bucky.

Tony reprend son souffle. "Seigneur. Je peux?

— Oui, dit Steve, fermement. Tu peux."

Il n'avait pas exactement eu l'intention de demander la permission; plus un consentement enthousiaste. Mais, Dieu seul sait à quel point c'est grisant qu'on lui dise ce qu'il peut faire ou non. 

Ses hanches tressautent alors que sa main s'élève et quand il agrippe l'épaule de Bucky, le muscle large et ferme, ils gémissent, à la fois Steve et Bucky, et puis lui et Bucky s'embrassent à nouveau, plus profondément, un baiser encore plus fiévreux et humide qu'avant.

"Putain, entend-il Steve dire au loin, une lumière traversant la douce brume du corps de Bucky, de sa langue agile et avide. Putain, vous voir vous deux. C'est si joli."

Tony peut sentir le frisson que les mots de Steve envoient le long du dos de Bucky, la manière dont sa propre bite durcit et tressaille et il est si perdu dans la sensation qu'il manque le craquement de la table, le raclement dur du métal de la chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une main dans ses cheveux, large, ferme et chaude.

"Ne t'arrête pas," dit Steve. Sa voix est plus grave maintenant, enjôleuse et agréablement sombre. "Vous êtes tous les deux si parfaits."

Bucky gémit, enroule le son autour de la langue de Tony, et tout à coup Tony peut sentir à quel point Bucky est dur, avec quelle assiduité il se frotte contre le sexe de Tony maintenant, le rythme de leurs baisers ne ralentissant jamais, chacun se glissant dans le suivant alors que Steve maintient sa tête, cinq doigts pressés vigoureusement, le maintenant immobile, ne lui donnant pas une seconde pour penser, ou réfléchir, ou demander; Steve le fait simplement prendre. Et c'est nouveau — il n'a jamais suivit des indications si explicites avant mais la voix de Steve rend sa peau picotante et si Bucky continue de se presser contre lui comme ça, faisant ces petits bruits qui sonnent presque douloureux mais ont le goût de quelque chose entièrement différent alors Tony est plutôt certain qu'il peut adopter ce kink rapidement.

"Buck, dit Steve, doucement. Enlève ton T-shirt."

Bucky s'écarte comme si Steve l'avait poussé et cherche l'ourlet de son T-shirt. Ses mains tremblent, réalise Tony, hmm, parce que non, ça ne peut pas, ça ne peut pas être grâce à lui. Il n'a jamais fait trembler quelqu'un avant. Pas de ça. Seigneur, ils se sont à peine embrassés.

Il veut tendre le bras, il veut glisser ses doigts dans ceux de Bucky et retire ce foutu vêtement loin de son corps, mais il n'est pas sûr qu'il devrait, pas sûr qu'il en a le droit, parce que... parce que — il y a un sombre battement dans ses tripes — parce que, merde: Steve n'a pas dit qu'il pouvait.

Seigneur. Le battement se transforme en torpille, une sorte de pierre brûlante.

Peut-être que ça transparaît sur son visage, ou dans les réactions de son corps, ou peut-être que Steve en a marre de regarder Bucky lutter comme Tony parce que sa poigne dans les cheveux de Tony se relâche et les doigts puissants caressent sa nuque.

"C'est ok. Tu peux aider si tu veux Tony."

Bucky s'arrête et fait à Tony un sourire qui, dans d'autres circonstances, pourrait être décrit comme timide, et Tony se précipite avant même de penser à bouger, plongeant ses mains sous le T-shirt de Bucky et tire le tissus hors du chemin de ce qui s'avère être une délicieuse étendue de peau et de muscle qui est encore meilleure que ce sûr quoi oui, d'accord, il avait peut-être passé les dernières 24 heures et plus à fantasmer.

"Putain de merde..." Tony expire les mots contre la peau douce du sternum de Bucky et Bucky tremble sous ses doigts, le T-shirt tombant sur le sol avec un bruissement étouffé.

"Mieux," dit Steve.

Tony se love dans la chaleur et la moiteur du torse de Bucky, et murmure: "Oui, c'est mieux."

Il lève la tête et Barnes laisse tomber la sienne et cette fois, Bucky est bruyant. Il remplit l'air, la nuit, la lumière incertaine avec des sons chauds, désireux, se tendant entre les mains de Tony alors que Tony griffe son dos, glisse ses doigts le long de la colonne de Bucky.

Un chuchotement au dessus de leurs têtes, une bénédiction. "C'est ça, dit Steve. Juste comme ça."

Steve tient les épaules de Tony maintenant, amarrant son corps à la chaise, la tête de Tony sur le plat du ventre de Steve, et les poings de Bucky enroulés dans le T-shirt de Tony, et bordel, il est immobilisé, piégé entre deux magnifiques créatures visant à s'assurer qu'il trouve son plaisir, les deux certains et déterminés à le faire se sentir bien. Et ce n'est pas que Tony n'ait jamais été à cette place avant — enfermé entre deux, trois, merde, une fois quatre corps, que de la sueur et des peau brûlantes et du musc — mais ça n'avait toujours paru que... que comme se masturber avec de la compagnie, moins comme... moins comme... eh bien, moins comme ça. Et putain ce qu'il aime mieux cette manière là. Et tout ce qu'ils font c'est s'embrasser.

Barnes tressaille et Tony se serre contre ses hanches, les frictionne ensemble, se frotte contre les poussées et la dureté de la bite de Bucky.

D'accord, en grande partie s'embrasser.

Les mains de Steve deviennent métal et éjectent Tony hors du baiser. "Non non, dit-il. Doucement garçon. Personne ne jouit pour l'instant.

— J'étais pas, parvient à sortir Tony. Pas en train de. J'étais juste..."

Soudain, la joue de Steve est pressé contre la sienne, cette voix ferme désormais un grondement chaleureux. "Non. Tu n'étais pas." Il sent plus qu'il ne voit Steve se tendre vers Bucky, entend la paume de Steve se frotter sur sa barbe, le marmonnement affamé de Bucky en retour. "Pas avant que Bucky ne mette se bouche sur toi. Je veux que tu jouisses sur son visage entier."

Une partie du cerveau de Tony se déconnecte lorsqu'il entend ça — enfin, ça ou le son affamé qui sort de Bucky tandis qu'il glisse à nouveau ses mains dans sa nuque.

Mais la partie de son cerveau qui fait de lui une terreur en réunion de Conseil d'Administration — quand il prend la peine d'y assister, de toute manière, parce que Dieu que ces trucs sont chiants — reste concentrée et il attrape les hanches de Bucky et se tourne afin de pouvoir voir Steve. "Pas que j'émette d'objection à l'idée, pas du tout, mais... est-ce que c'est ce que vous faites? Genre c'est votre truc? Ramener chez vous un inconnu d'une beauté à couper le souffle et le rendre fou d'extase?"

Bucky se fige, son corps entier soudainement tendu, et Tony le regarde, secoue la tête. "Hé, hé, attends. Je ne me plains pas, Barnes. Je veux juste connaître les règles. Si c'est votre mardi soir classique, ok. Mais ça aiderait de savoir quel rôle vous voulez que je joue."

Sa bite est scandalisée, hurle des obscénités à son cerveau rationnel — contente-toi de te faire sucer, connard —mais quelque chose dans ses tripes lui dit que c'est la bonne décision. Ça avant que son cœur s'ouvre à quelque chose qu'il est carrément sûr de ne pas pouvoir avoir, il va prendre cette douche froide au visage, merci.

Il entend le son d'une profonde inspiration juste à côté de son oreille et les mains de Steve descendent et caressent son torse. "Ouais, dit-il. On a fait ça deux ou trois fois avant.

— Mais pas... pas..." Bucky se mord les lèvres et regarde Steve d'un regard implorant. "Pas exactement comme ça."

"Les garçons, dit Tony. Je suis un peu perdu là."

Steve soupire. "D'habitude c'est un inconnu. Juste un gars motivé qu'on trouve dans un bar." Il frôle le cœur de Tony de ses ongles. "Mais toi... Bucky a passé le mois à baver sur ce mec sexy qu'il croise quand il prend le vélo le matin — toujours seul, toujours la tête penchée sur son téléphone, mais avec le plus adorable des sourires, qui dit bonjour à la fleuriste au coin de la rue, qui achète du café aux enfants sans-abri quand ils sont là."

Tony penche la tête en arrière, louchant sur la sombre silhouette de Steve. "Heu...

— Putain, j'avais aucune idée de qui tu étais," dit Bucky.

"Et crois-moi, dit Steve, le grondement du tonnerre dans la vallée de sa poitrine. Je n'avais aucune idée que Bucky parlait de toi."

Les pensée de Tony étaient comme les vêtements sortis du sèche-linge, roulées en boule et brûlantes. "Donc... tu m'es rentré dedans exprès?

— Non! Mon Dieu non. Je te jure. Je n'étais pas... tu es sorti de nulle part."

Steve glousse. "Bucky n'est pas celui qui fait le premier pas d'habitude, Tony. Mais tu es l'exception. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il était captivé, même de loin. Et maintenant..."

Tony presse les cuisses de Bucky, la peau chaude parvenant à lui à travers le denim. Il se sent ardent et à moitié utilisé et l'idée que Bucky, Bucky, ce superbe, bienveillant spécimen qui embrasse comme si le plus luxurieux des anges avait pensé à lui le rend si dur qu'il voit flou. "Ah oui? dit-il. C'est vrai Bucky?"

Même dans la lumière douce et inégale, le rougissement de Bucky est immanquable. "Oui.

— Il parlait de toi la nuit dernière d'ailleurs, dit Steve. Il ne voulait pas la fermer tout le temps où je le baisais.

— Steve! Mon Dieu."

Steve rit à nouveau. "Chhhh bébé. Je pense que Tony mérite de savoir à quel point tu as craqué pour lui."

Voilà. Tony va mourir, s'enflammer et réduire en cendre cette terrasse, cette maison, merde, putain de merde. Le quartier entier.

Les mots qui sortent de sa bouche sont bien plus articulés qu'ils ne devraient l'être, ont l'air plus cohérents qu'ils ne le sont dans sa tête. "Eh bien, dit-il, parlant suffisamment fort pour que Steve l'entende. Je ne pense pas qu'il devrait attendre plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas?"

Ils grognent tous les deux, Bucky se frottant sur sa cuisse comme un gamin excité et Steve remonte ses mains pour envelopper le visage de Tony, ses larges pouces caressant les joues de Tony. "À une condition," dit Steve.

"Oh, va te faire foutre, une seule," rit Tony.

Steve se penche, trouve la bouche de Tony. "On doit retourner à l'intérieur. Là où il y a plus de lumière. Tu dois voir son visage pendant qu'il suce." Un baiser, rapide et ferme. "Et tu es bien trop beau pour être caché dans le noir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un kudos et/ou un commentaire, ils font vraiment ma journée!  
> Si vous avez un commentaire spécifiquement pour l'autrice, je peux vous le traduire et le transmettre, et vous traduire sa réponse si il y a une.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce qui est hilarant — ce qui est vraiment le plus hilarant, pense Tony plus tard — c'est qu'ils débarrassent la table d'abord.

Bucky descend de ses cuisses et se penche pour ramasser son T-shirt. Quand il se redresse, son regard court sur la table et marmonne dans sa barbe. "Merde... je ne vais pas laisser tout ça aller à la poubelle." Il renfile son T-shirt et commence à rassembler de la vaisselle.

Steve rit — les vibrations traversant entièrement Tony là où Steve est encore pressé contre lui — et s'éloigne pour empiler la vaisselle sale.

Tony se donne une minute pour retrouver une respiration normale puis saute sur ses pieds et attrape le plat à crumble.

Et puis c'est ce qu'ils font— cette routine étonnamment naturelle de débarrasser la table du dîner avant — et bien, avant quoi que ce soit qui se passera après. Et ce n'est pas comme si Tony avait débarrassé beaucoup de tables dans sa vie mais il est plutôt certain que les fois précédentes n'impliquaient pas quelqu'un lui massant les fesses à chaque fois qu'il est à portée de bras ou, une fois qu'il se sent lui-même un peu plus courageux, de s'arranger pour frotter sa hanche sur le gonflement très évident devant le jean de Bucky.

"Va te faire Stark," marmonne Bucky dans sa barbe et Tony rit. Il est enivré, les endorphines, la sérotonine et les hormones se combinent en la recette du parfait cocktail et il n'y a probablement rien qu'il ne laisserait pas sortir de sa bouche si ça lui traversait l'esprit à ce stade.

Il désigne du menton Steve, qui les regarde depuis l'autre bout de l'îlot. "Alors. Qu'est ce que lui reçoit dans tout ça?"

Steve sourit et contourne l'îlot, marchant directement vers Tony, et glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de celui-ci, un geste qui, il l'apprend bien vite, descend tout droit dans son entrejambe, ne passez pas par la case départ, ne gagnez pas 200 dollars. Steve se penche, frôle ses lèvres sur son front, sur l'arête de son nez, esquive juste ses lèvres et Tony réalise que le gémissement de déception vient de lui.

La main de Steve sur la nuque de Tony est chaude, pesante, possessive de la meilleure manière et Tony manque presque de sentir l'autre main de Steve descendant sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une pression soudaine sur sa bite et putain il manque de jouir de pure surprise.

"Hé." Le bras de Bucky entoure la taille de Tony et ça redevient juste comme ça l'était avant sous le porche sauf que Tony espère qu'un des deux est prêt à le rattraper parce que si Steve ne s'arrête pas... "Je croyais que c'était pour moi ça.

— Je suis assez certain d'en avoir plus d'un en magasin, les garçons, dit Tony le souffle court et Steve rit et se penche encore, frôlant ses lèvres sur celles de Tony.

— Alors c'est à toi de décider de ce que tu veux me donner, n'est-ce pas?

— Oh, merde," dit Tony sincèrement.

Embrasser Steve — OK, être embrassé par Steve — n'est pas comme embrasser Bucky. Avec Bucky, il y a un échange, la douce sucion de pousse moi que je te tire, mais avec Steve, tout ce que Tony peut faire c'est se pencher en retour et prendre.

"C'est ça," murmure Bucky. Sa prise se resserre, ses hanches n'étant certainement pas coopérative en ondulant comme ça contre la courbe des fesses de Tony. "Seigneur, oui."

La langue de Steve est chaude et brutale, sa bouche comme un bélier, et Tony peut sentir la tension ondoyant dans ce corps magnifique, celui auquel Tony s'accroche pour sa vie. Il a perdu toute notion du temps — merde, qui en a besoin quand il a ces deux forces de la nature? — mais lui et Bucky s'étaient embrassés pendant un moment, avec Steve à côté, et apparemment, Steve avait vraiment, vraiment aimé ce qu'il avait vu. Sa main était encore étalée sur la bite de Tony, une pression, incroyablement allumeuse, mais à la chaleur immanquable, Seigneur, sa taille. Son simple contact suffit pour Tony ait les genoux tremblants.

Le halètement de Bucky dans son oreille n'aide certainement pas à rester vertical, et qu'il plisse le T-shirt de Tony, caressant la peau sensible de son ventre non plus, à l'instar de Steve ronronnant dans sa bouche, courbant ses doigts autour du galbe du sexe de Tony, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il pensait que le plan devait être, pas le plan du tout, mais bordel, les plans sont faits pour être changés, n'est ce pas? Qu'il ne soit jamais dit que Tony Stark ne pouvait pas gérer un peu d'improvisation.

Il furète à la recherche du poignet de Bucky et le tire vers le bas jusqu'à ce que le bout des doigts de Bucky soient sous sa taille et Bucky, comme le garçon intelligent qu'il est, s'adapte au programme immédiatement.

"Mmmm, dit Bucky contre son cou, son pouce frottant l'attache. On va le déboutonner. Il veut ta main sur lui bébé."

La bouche de Steve s'immobilise, l'espace entre eux devient comme l'œil d'un cyclone: toute cette énergie, tout ce momentum, maintenu à l'écart pour un instant. Tony s'éloigne jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent et celui de Steve est ardent, tout ce bleu devenu nuit noire. "Oui, dit Steve, la voix comme du papier de verre. Putain oui."

Ensemble, ils ouvrent le pantalon de Tony et l'en sorte et le soulagement lui donne les larmes aux yeux parce qu'il a chaud, il a si chaud depuis si longtemps, et non, non — il en meure d'envie, mais il ne peut pas regarder. Ne peut pas pencher la tête et voir leurs doigts bouger sur lui, voir son sexe tressauter à chaque caresse, à chaque amorce de contact. Ne peut pas voir l'un d'eux titiller ses couilles et l'autre frôler la rougeur de son gland parce que s'il le fait, il va jouir, il sait qu'il va le faire, il va venir sur la main de Steve juste comme ça, et autant qu'il veuille le faire, que le Seigneur lui vienne en aide, il ne veut pas que ça finisse.

Tony entend des voix à travers le bourdonnement du sang dans ses oreilles — juste des voix, pas de mots — et, l'instant d'après, les mains s'évanouissement et son pantalon est remonté et non, non, non, ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut...

Bucky rit doucement dans son oreille. "Viens mon chou. On t'a promis un lit tu te rappelles?"

Non, pour être franc, à l'instant il n'est pas sûr du tout qu'il se souvient mais un lit, oui, un lit ça sonne bien: un lit veut dire grand et doux et spacieux et...

"Hé, je peux marcher, dit Tony, un peu irrité de trouver Steve et Bucky de chaque côté, le guidant à travers de salon comme s'il était trop saoul pour marcher seul.

— Vraiment?" Les mains de Steve glissent jusqu'à ses fesses, serrent, et Tony trébuche.

"Eh bien je peux si personne ne triche!"

Bucky rit encore et le dépasse pour ouvrir une porte. "Oh, tu l'as pas encore vu tricher, l'ami."

La chambre — de ce que Tony parvient à en voir — est grande, confortable et habitée: il y a un grand bureau avec un miroir dessus, des fenêtres dont les rideaux sont déjà tirés, une chaise avec des vêtements jetés à la va-vite. Mais pour être honnête il n'en intègre pas grand chose parce que Bucky est devant lui et Steve derrière et ils semblent déterminés à le déshabiller dans un temps aussi court que possible et il n'a aucun scrupule à faire de même avec eux.

Le T-shirt de Tony s'évanouit — quelque part sur sa gauche pense-t-il — et son jean est roulé autour de ses chevilles et la chemise de Steve doit avoir disparue aussi, puisque soudainement il s'appuie sur ce qui a l'air d'être au moins un kilomètre carré de muscle souple et chaud. Il tâtonne derrière lui, à l'aveugle, et c'est vraiment son jour de chance parce qu'il sent le bouton du jean de Steve s'ouvrir et Steve soupire alors que sa bite se presse, chaude contre les fesses de Tony.

Le jean de Bucky est emmêlé autour de ses chaussures légères, et il dégage le tout sous le lit. Tony retient sa respiration à l'anticipation de toute cette peau — et putain de merde il y en a tellement, oui — collée contre lui mais Bucky se contente d'un sourire narquois, pose ses mains sur les hanches de Tony, et descend doucement sur ses genoux.

"Oh mon Dieu, dit Tony, bien plus fort que ce dont il avait l'intention. Bucky. Oh merde."

Et là le monde se retourne, ou bien il tombe, et il est sur le bord de leur lit, assis entre les cuisses écartées de Steve, Bucky les regardant avec un grand sourire.

Puis Bucky baisse les yeux et le sourire s'efface. "Regarde-toi, dit-il, ses paumes frôlant les genoux de Tony, au dessus des pansements hasardeusement posés là. Tony, mince. Tu es écorché de partout. Je savais que c'était pire que ce que tu disais.

— Je vais bien, vraiment. C'est..."

Puis les lèvres de Bucky sont là, délicates, déposant un baiser de chaque côté de ses genoux. "Je n'aime pas t'avoir fait mal." Sa bouche à l'intérieur de chaque cuisse, un chuchotement: "Je ne veux pas recommencer." Puis il relève la tête, des cheveux sombre ondulant devant ses yeux, le sexe de Tony à quelques centimètres de son visage. "Laisse-moi me rattraper, dit-il. Laisse-moi te faire te sentir bien.

— Je doit vous prévenir, bégaye Tony, les mots sortant trop vite. Ça ne va pas durer très longtemps. Je ne suis pas, je veux dire..."

Steve empoigne le sexe de Tony, merde, et le rapproche des lèvres de Bucky. "Personne n'a de chronomètre, dit-il, ses dents contre le cou de Tony, mordillant autour du martèlement de son pouls. Tu jouis pour nous quand tu le veux."

La langue de Bucky apparaît, lèche délicatement le gland de Tony, et les efforts de Tony sont maintenant tous déployés pour le maintenir droit, même avec le mur que forme Steve dans son dos.

"Allez Buck." La voix de Steve est voilée, bouillante. "Ouvre ta bouche toute entière. Voilà, c'est ça. Montre à Tony que tu peux être un bon garçon."

Et après tout ce qui s'était passé avant, toute cette soirée pleine de bonne nourriture et d'excitation inattendue, ce qui fait partir Tony c'est la manière dont les yeux de Bucky s'enflamment lorsqu'il lève le regard pour rencontrer ceux de Steve, juste au moment où Bucky avale sa bite: l'amour, la confiance, le désir pur. Il le ressent comme un cadeau, être là dans leur lit, entouré et brûlant entre leurs corps, et il sait que ce n'est pas à lui de le ressentir, de s'y noyer, mais bordel s'il ne peut pas sentir un peu de cette affection léchant les bords de sa peau et il a bien du mal à ne pas la désirer.

"Chhh, dit Steve, apaisant, frottant son nez contre son oreille. Tout va bien. Buck est là. Je suis là."

"S'il-vous-plaît," sanglote Tony, et seulement maintenant il découvre tous les sons qui sortent de sa bouche, tout le putain de bruit qu'il doit faire. La pièce en résonne. "S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît."

Tony sait que ses poings sont serrés aux point d'avoir les jointures blanches sur les cuisses de Steve, sait qu'il lui fait probablement mal, mais Steve ne proteste pas, promène juste ses mains douces, lisses, chaudes, partout sur le ventre de Tony, son torse, aguichant ses tétons au moment moment où Bucky accélère le rythme, méticuleusement, rapidement, et si sexy putain, et se rapproche contre le tibia de Tony. Il ne s'aide pas, ne s'équilibre pas sur les genoux de Tony ou sur le bord du lit et Tony se demande pendant un instant brumeux si ses mains sont derrière son dos, si c'est un genre de truc militaire, et puis il sent les phalanges de Bucky entre ses jambes, derrières ses couilles, et il succombe.

Il est presque certain qu'il se soulève du lit sur les cuisses de Steve, son corps cambré vers le plafond faisant une grande arche, et Bucky l'accompagne, se soulève sur ses propres genoux et avale la bite de Tony, la pression et le relâchement des muscles de sa gorge tirant encore et encore et encore plus de Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à donner et il s'effondre contre Steve, sanglotant, suppliant pour quelque chose, que ce soit pour Bucky de continuer ou de s'arrêter immédiatement il n'en est pas sûr mais Bucky est toujours là devant lui, se pressant entre ses genoux et le tenant, le tenant.

"Ça va, tout va bien, on est là, on est là bébé..." La voix de Steve est une brume chaude dans ses oreilles et Tony sanglote à nouveau, incapable de se rattraper, de le garder à l'intérieur, de rester là où il devrait, où il serait à l'abri de — de quoi que soit cette chose, et de ne pas se réveiller en le désirant plus que tout chaque putain de nuit, de demain jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'ils l'invitent à dîner.

"Tony... Tony, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi..." La voix de Bucky, serrée, vibrante, et Bucky s'appuie sur lui, baladant sa bouche sur le cou de Tony, ses clavicules, son sternum. "...s'il-te-plaît laisse-moi..."

"Te laisser..." parvient finalement Tony à dire d'une voix rauque. "Te laisser quoi? Merde, mon ange, tu fais... tu fais tout ce dont tu as besoin." Il soulève une main, voulant faire un geste désinvolte, insouciant, mais à la place ses doigts rencontrent l'épaule de Bucky et puis Bucky est à nouveau en train de l'embrasser: pas d'hésitation cette fois, seulement des lèvres et une langue, frivole et humide.

"Ici... Ici, Tony, comme ça..." La main de Steve glisse sur la sienne, entrecroise leurs doigts, et glissent le long de la cuisse nue de Tony jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts entremêlés touchent l'arc de la hanche de Bucky.

Bucky sépare sa bouche de celle de Tony, haletant, laissant tomber son front sur l'épaule de Tony, suppliant à nouveau: "S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît..."

À ce stade, Tony a compris l'idée et a récupéré quelques neurones, et il n'a pas besoin de Steve pour lui indiquer la voie, mais putain si ce n'est pas obscène et adorable de la part de Steve de lui montrer comment toucher Bucky, ce que Bucky aime, ce dont il a besoin pour venir.

"Juste là, dit Steve. C'est ça. Juste comme ça."

Il n'en a qu'une vision fugace, mais la bite de Bucky est magnifique, tout comme le reste: le gland à la couleur de prunes meurtries, la hampe épaisse avec une courbe insolente, et quand ils la touchent, promènent leurs doigts sur sa chaleur, Bucky gémit encore une fois contre sa peau, répandant le son autour de lui.

"Bébé, dit Tony, agrippant gentiment les côtés de Bucky. Mon Dieu, tu es si bon putain."

La joue de Bucky est humide de sueur contre celle de Tony, sa respiration sort en petits halètements chauds, et il s'accroche aux hanches de Steve, à celles de Tony, ondulant du bassin dans leurs poings.

Steve remue derrière lui, gémit contre la joue de Tony et resserre leur emprise sur la bite de Bucky, ferme leurs poings. "Pince ses tétons, lança Steve. Fais le maintenant. Fort."

La main de Tony s'envole, sans une pensée supplémentaire, et le bruit que fait Bucky quand ses doigts harponnent et serrent est comme une cloche qui se brise, les notes éclatées se dispersant rapidement autour.

La tête de Bucky se redresse d'un coup et soudain, Steve est penché par dessus l'épaule de Tony, sa main libre agrippant la nuque de Bucky et ils s'embrassent, bordel, ils le font pleinement. Il n'y a rien de patient dans ce baiser, rien d'étudié; tout est négligé et mouillé et glissant et merde, Steve goûte Tony sur la langue de Bucky, il doit le sentir, léchant ce qu'ils lui ont fait, ce qu'ils ont fait, et quand Bucky vient, un jet brutal de sperme, Tony tourne sa tête et ouvre la bouche et les deux hommes gémissent quand ils l'accueillent.

La pièce est silencieuse une minute, puis deux, juste le chuchotement de leurs respirations, et Tony ne réfléchit pas avant de dire: "Vos mardis sont bien mieux que les miens."

Il y a un silence puis Bucky éclate de rire, s'adossant complètement contre Tony et riant comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'on lui ait dit depuis des années et, waouh, c'est plutôt addictif, aussi, et chiotte... Tony est bien dans la merde.

Bucky inspire profondément et s'étend pour embrasser la joue de Tony, un geste étrangement chaste. "Mais on a pas terminé bébé." À ces paroles, sa main glisse autour de la courbe de la taille de Tony et celui-ci est soudainement parfaitement conscient que l'entrejambe de Steve est juste là.

Steve ne dit rien, ne fait pas un bruit, mais son corps entier se contracte, tous les muscles en contact avec le corps de Tony — ce qui les comprend presque tous, pense-t-il — se tendant alors que les doigts de Bucky tracent sa longueur.

Bucky se redresse, s'équilibrant facilement sur ses talons. "Allonge-toi pour nous Stevie, tu veux?"

Steve ne dit toujours rien, se contente de se coucher sur le lit et, quand Tony parvient à mobiliser suffisamment de coordination pour se retourner à quatre pattes, Steve est là, étendu comme un putain de rêve érotique: la peau doré, des muscles saillants et une bite à faire pleurer des concepteurs de sextoys.

"Allez..." Bucky attrape la main de Tony, comme s'ils étaient des garçons jouant à un jeu et que Bucky voulait Tony dans son équipe. Cette impression disparaît immédiatement après que Bucky apporte la main de Bucky jusqu'à sa bouche et embrasse le bout de ses doigts, dessinant l'intérieur de sa bouche avec le pouce de Tony. Puis il baisse son regard vers Steve. "Ça va bébé?

— Bien." La voix de Steve est remarquablement calme, pense Tony, et ça semble injuste puisqu'il est pas mal sûr d'avoir oublié 99% de son propre vocabulaire et Dieu seul sait qu'il n'était déjà pas bien fourni pour commencer.

Bucky tire sur sa main, le ramenant sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit d'un côté de Steve, Bucky de l'autre, leurs mains serrées reposant sur le renflement du torse de Steve.

"Qu'est ce que t'en penses? chuchote Bucky, se penchant pour embrasser Tony, lentement et profondément. Par où est ce que tu veux commencer?"

Les mots sortent difficilement de sa bouche, hachés. "Je... je ne sais pas."

C'est une réponse honnête, peut-être pas la plus appropriée pour une nuit comme celle-ci — c'est pour le sexe qu'ils sont là après tout, n'est ce pas? Pour toutes les manières extraordinaires qui existent de se faire plaisir les uns les autres. Il est sensé avoir une réponse prête; merde, il est sensé avoir une liste: ici et là et ça. Mais la chose par laquelle il veut commencer c'est maintenant, ce soir; il veut que ces dernières heures soient le commencement de quelque chose d'étrange et de beau et de permanent. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu ça avant mais apparemment tout ce qu'il fallait c'était se faire renverser par un vélo et un très bon dîner. Il est épris de ces hommes, son presqu'assassin accidentel et son collègue le plus involontaire, en partie parce qu'il aime la personne qu'il est avec eux: quelqu'un qui se sent lui-même.

Il n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis foutrement longtemps, parlé autant de choses importantes, passé du temps en compagnie de deux hommes qui irradient tellement de putain de bonheur, de bienveillance. Et autant qu'il veuille toucher Steve, vénérer l'autel ciselé de son corps, il déteste aussi l'idée que ça soit terminé, que cette chaude, douce nuit arrive à sa fin inévitable.

S'il a une boule dans la gorge, eh bien. Il avait toujours été un con sentimental, que les apparences aillent se faire foutre.

"Je ne sais pas, dit-il encore, une répétition inégale. Pourquoi tu ne choisirais pas?"

Bucky frôle leur lèvres les unes contre les autres. "Sûr?

— Si vous ne vous y mettez pas, vous deux, dit Steve, ses mains se coulant au dessus de leurs épaules. Je vais finir par le faire moi-même."

— Ça fait beaucoup," dit Tony. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est toujours en train de parler. "C'est tout. C'est... c'est un peu beaucoup."

Bucky émet un son doux, attentif et se redresse, laissant Tony voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. "Est-ce que ça va?

— Tu te rends compte de combien de fois vous m'avez posé cette question depuis le peu de temps qu'on se connait?" Sa voix est inégale, faible. Pas sexy. L'opposé, assurément, de ce qu'ils attendent de lui et il pourrait vraiment se frapper parce que s'il n'est pas ce qu'ils attendent, comment peut-il espérer qu'ils le laissent rester, même seulement pour finir cette nuit?

Steve remue entre eux. "Tony, dit-il. Hé. Hé bébé." Il se redresse, plante son dos contre le mur, et tend les bras vers Tony, le tient fort contre lui. Bucky se blottit contre l'autre épaule de Steve, déplaçant une main sur le ventre de Steve pour la reposer sur la hanche de Tony, son pouce traçant de petits cercles sur l'os.

Merde, merde, merde, ce n'était vraiment pas ce dont il avait l'intention et Tony prend une profonde respiration, la retient, et tend la main vers la queue de Steve, cette magnifique courbe rougie et épaisse qui est en train d'être gâchée...

La main libre de Steve s'interpose, joignant leurs doigts ensemble, et amenant la main de Steve à se reposer sur nombril. "Ça attendra, dit-il.

— Ça ne devrait pas, marmonne Tony avec rébellion et Bucky ricane.

— Steve aime attendre avant d'être récompensé." Bucky s'étire et embrasse le front de Steve. "N'est ce pas bébé? Et tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question."

Tony le regarde, véritablement embrouillé alors que les grands doigts de Steve caressent ses cheveux.

"Est-ce que ça va? répète Bucky, doucement et clairement.

— Est-ce que je... oh! Merde... ouais, ouais, je vais bien..." Tony passe une main sur son visage, essuyant de la sueur aux coins de ces yeux — c'est de la sueur, okay? D'autres options ne sont pas envisagées à ce moment, merci beaucoup.

"Donc..." Bucky touche la tempe de Tony, frotte ses doigts les uns contre les autres, puis les agite devant le visage de Tony. "C'est ce qui arrive quand tu va bien?"

Tony ferme les yeux. Merde, merde, merde, merde... "Écoute, c'est juste que... c'est pas mal angoissant okay? Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je... m'attendais." Il esquisse un geste de la main dans le vide, un mouvement général englobant le lit, les deux putains d'adonis nus dans le lit, la maison, le repas, la manière dont ils le font se sentir: désiré et beau et plus encore — malgré l'allure 'magazine Playboy' de la situation, ce que Tony se sent vraiment, c'est adoré.

C'est le foutu truc. Et ils peuvent aller se faire foutre s'ils pensent qu'il va mettre des mots dessus.

Il y a un silence pendant une minute et Tony se risque à entrouvrir un œil. Il est sûr qu'il va voir Steve et Bucky se regarder, la discussion silencieuse pour savoir comment se débarrasser du taré diagnostiqué avec un peu trop d'émotions, avec qui ils n'avaient pas réalisé s'être embarqués — mais à la place ce qu'il voit c'est Steve, regardant Bucky avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres et Bucky rougissant à nouveau, frottant une main dans l'enchevêtrement de ses cheveux humides.

"Euh... ouais, je... je suis désolé Tony. C'est juste que..." Bucky se dandine, gêné, ses yeux baissés sur les draps: ne rencontrant pas ceux de Tony, ne se relevant pas vers Steve. Steve rit légèrement, un son qui diffuse une vague de chaleur dans le corps de Tony, et Bucky roule des yeux, pousse Steve avec son épaule. "Ouais, ouais, ouais. Je t'ai pas entendu protester."

"Ça non, dit Steve facilement. Mais peut-être que tu devrais le dire à Tony et pas à moi, hein?"

"Ça va, okay? Je comprends." Tony tente de remplir sa voix de son assurance habituelle. "Je suis désolé, je ne... D'habitude je ne suis pas celui qui ruine la fête."

Pas que les fêtes auxquelles il ait été aient été comme celle-ci, pas exactement, et il se rappelle à lui-même: il y a en général plus de suçage de bite frénétique et moins de câlins. Ce qui, grâce au puissant contraste, lui apparaît comme la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais aimé ces fêtes autant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il devrait.

"Tu ne ruines rien, l'interrompt Steve, serrant Tony contre lui encore plus fermement, comme s'il sentait l'instinct de fuite de Tony. Quel est l'intérêt si tu ne te sens pas bien?"

"Quel est l'intérêt?" Il essaye de rire mais ça sort vide et étrange. "Euh, des orgasmes? Est-ce que les orgasmes ne sont pas l'intérêt d'un coup d'un soir?"

Bucky prend un air stupéfié. "Putain Tony, pourquoi tu dis ça?

— Quoi?" Le regard de Tony passe de l'un à l'autre. "Quoi? Je ne comprends pas."

Steve s'allonge sur le lit, se met sur le côté et s'enroule autour de Tony, ses mais venant encadrer le visage de Tony, lui rendant impossible la volonté de regarder ailleurs. "Hé, on t'apprécie vraiment Tony."

Bucky, se glissant le long du dos de Steve, niche son menton sur le biceps de Steve et acquièce. "Ouais, on t'aime vraiment bien.

— Et si tu veux des orgasmes, c'est cool et on serait d'accord avec ça mais... tu peux demander plus si tu veux.

— Mais vous ne me connaissez pas, dit Tony, parce que c'est plus facile que de laisser ces mots, ce regard, l'atteindre. Comment tu peux dire ça quand vous ne... aucun de vous ne, ne...?

— Tu as raison, dit Steve. On ne te connait pas. Et tu ne nous connais pas non plus. Pas vraiment." Il passe une bain à travers les cheveux de Tony; pas une poignée comme avant, mais une caresse. "Mais on t'apprécie. Et j'ai la drôle d'impression que tu pourrais nous apprécier aussi.

— Mmm, dit Tony, un léger sourire faisant son retour. Peut-être un peu.

— Alors quelle meilleure raison y a-t-il pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble tous les trois? Ça n'a pas besoin d'être dans un lit. Peut-être que la plupart du temps ça ne le sera pas. Mais quelque chose me dit que Bucky a flashé sur toi Tony. Bien comme il faut, sur toute la ligne. Et moi...

— Et toi?"

Le coin des lèvres de Steve se relèvent en un grand sourire éclatant. "Je suis peut-être quelques pas derrière lui, mais je suis en train de bien me rattraper.

— Mon dieu, dit Bucky, son exaspération tempérée par un sourire. Vous deux..." Il se penche au dessus de l'épaule de Steve et embrasse Tony — doucement cette fois, et gentiment — puis se penche et offre le même traitement à Steve. Ils ont dû le faire des milliers de fois, plus même, mais aux yeux de Tony, ça ressemble a un premier baiser, tous les deux un peu incertains, un peu hésitants. Et pourquoi pas? pense-t-il. Ça a l'air d'être une nouveauté pour eux aussi.

Il glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bucky, les resserre dans sa nuque, et caresse la joue de Steve, passant son pouce sur sa barbe, et ils ouvrent leurs paupières, leurs bouches toujours jointes, leurs langues se mouvant toujours doucement, le regardant droit dans les yeux, et dans leurs regards, il se voit: pas un cadre-sup épuisé ou une grande-gueule ou un vieil homme malheureux, mais comme quelqu'un de beau. Quelqu'un qui a trouvé sa place.

Il déglutit, l'entremêlement de mots brûlant sa poitrine, et ce qui est drôle là-dedans c'est que ce que son cœur ressent n'est pas annulé par ce que son corps veut; si jamais, le mélange des deux les rendent plus forts.

Alors quand il ouvre la bouche et que "S'il te plaît, merde, est-ce que je peux te sucer maintenant?" en sort, ça semble si naturel. Même si ça faire rire Bucky comme un fou.

Bucky retombe, une main étalée sur ses yeux et Steve sourit, puis commence à pouffer, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour le cacher mais, tout de même, il pouffe. Tony le sait.

"Alors, est-ce que c'est un non? ironise-t-il, frôlant ses doigts sur les côtes de Steve, ravi de découvrir qu'il pouvait obtenir encore plus de gloussement de cette manière.

— Essaye derrière ses genoux," dit Bucky.

Steve glapit, indigné. "Buck!"

Mais Tony est rapide, se déplaçant comme un serpent maintenant qu'il sait où aller. Il glisse le bout de ses doigts dans le creux derrière ses genoux et Steve — Steve, cette statue massive — couine. C'est peut-être le son le moins digne que Tony ait jamais entendu un autre être humain produire et franchement, putain il adore ça.

Il a l'avantage et l'utilise sans vergogne, s'aidant de son poids pour séparer les jambes de Steve puis maintenant un genoux pour qu'il puisse vraiment y aller. Bucky se jette sur le torse de Steve, le tenant contre le lit et c'est tout ce qu'il faut les amis: Rogers est fini.

"S'il-vous -plaît, halète Steve, les joues rouges à en exploser. Mince, s'il-te-plaît... Tony allez!"

Tony les regarde avec adoration, deux magnifiques hommes — ses deux magnifiques hommes, s'il les veut réalise-t-il, et, eh bien, putain qu'il les veut. Comment pourrait-il y avoir un doute?

Alors il la joue gentiment, laisse le genoux torturé de Steve, et se penche pour faire courir sa langue sur la longueur de Steve.

"Putain!" Un spasme traverse le corps entier de Steve et Bucky grogne, pris par surprise, et encourage Tony d'un sourire.

"Je veux que tu jouisse Steve, dit Tony entre de longs et langoureux coups de langue. Je veux que des couilles se serrent et je veux te regarder tressauter et je veux connaître ton goût quand je t'aurai rendu complètement fou.

— Oh, dit Bucky, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair de la cuisse de Steve. Tu veux un peu d'aide?"

Steve gémit, à ce stade c'est une vraie lamentation, et c'est avant même qu'ils n'aient leurs bouches sur lui, avant que Bucky ne lèche sa longueur et que Tony ne suce le renflement de son gland.

"Merde, feule Steve la première fois que leurs langues se touchent, la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent avec sa bite au milieu. Oh, putain, oh putain de bordel, vous allez, j'arrive pas à croire que vous..."

Et Tony sait que Steve est proche parce que ses mains, ces grandes et puissantes mains qui les ont tenus, les ont guidés, commandés, commencent à trembler, aussi sûres d'un jeune faon, et tout ce que Steve peut faire c'est toucher leur peau, caresser, poser ses doigts sur leurs têtes, impuissant.

Pendant un moment, Tony perd la notion du temps, niché contre la hanche de Steve, une main à plat sur le ventre de Steve, déposant des baisers mouillés avec Bucky sur le gland gonflé de Steve. Il jouera avec une prochaine fois, mais tout ce sur quoi Tony peut se concentrer est doux, chaud, humide, et il arrête d'essayer d'avaler après un moment parce qu'apparemment, Steve ne s'arrêtera pas de goutter. Le creux de son estomac et l'intérieur de ses cuisses sont glissants et Tony s'en inquiéterait s'il n'entendait pas Steve gémir, une douce et continuelle vague qui ne sonne absolument pas comme de l'inconfort.

Les doigts de Bucky entourent délicatement la longueur de Steve, son pouce pressant légèrement dans l'espace entre ses bourses. Tony enveloppe sa main au dessus de celle de Bucky, remplissant les vides entre ses doigts avec les siens. Sous son torse, il peut sentir les cuisses de Steve se tendre et se relâcher, se tendre et se relâcher, un rythme tranquille.

Bucky relève enfin la tête et promène son regard le long du torse de Steve. "Allez bébé... Arrête de jouer au dur. Tony est impressionné, je te promet."

Steve maintient ses yeux fermés et secoue sa tête contre l'oreiller, ses cheveux frottant contre le coton.

Tony saisit l'opportunité pour donner un solide coup de langue sur le sexe de Steve, fait glisser sa bouche jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les doigts de Bucky, le faisant grogner. Tony sourit — ou il l'aurait fait si sa bouche n'avait pas été pleine — et remonte doucement, aussi lentement qu'il le peut, aspirant le gland de Steve jusqu'à qu'il ait peur de lui faire mal et puis le libère avec un 'pop'.

Il se lèche les lèvres, savourant son goût — doux, puissant, acerbe — et amène son pouce sur les lèvres de Bucky. "Reviens-là, dit-il. Redonne ta jolie petite bouche à ton homme."

Il y a une étincelle dans le regard de Bucky — doux, puissant, acerbe — mais il baisse la tête sans un mot et reprend là où Tony s'est arrêté. Les halètements de Steve se font plus forts, et quand Tony retire sa main, la glisse à l'intérieur des cuisse de Steve, il peut sentir le tremblement dans le corps de Steve, à quel point ils l'ont excité. Il sourit à Bucky. Bucky lui fait un clin d'œil. Ouais, pense Tony, ils font une sacrée équipe.

Sauf que Captain 'J'aime attendre avant d'être récompensé' est toujours en un seul morceau, toujours à serrer les dents. Tony secoue la tête et embrasse la courbe de l'épaule de Bucky, un avertissement: Steve ne va pas faire le mec bien longtemps.

Tony promène le bout de ses doigts le long de la cuisse de Steve et les fait glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le rond de muscle sensible.

"Oh, dit Steve, presque inaudible, sa voix perdue sous les sons mouillés de la bouche de Bucky. Oh merde."

Bucky ronronne, le son grave et plaisant, et accueille le coup de hanche de Steve, la poussée soudaine du sexe de Steve dans sa gorge, et ça y est, Tony l'attend désespérément, il est prêt à au moins 125% à voir Steve Rogers jouir.

Il hésite une seconde, regarde, attend que Bucky s'enfonce et et le suce avec assurance puis il presse le plat de son doigt, juste assez pour sentir Steve se serrer autour de lui, une parfaite tension, et les hanches de Steve décollent du lit et enfin, l'homme cède; Steve laisse échapper sa respiration et sanglote, son corps tendu en une longue, délicieuse ligne, et le bruit qu'il fait restera gravé dans l'esprit de Tony pour le reste de sa vie...

"Tony Tony Tony, Bucky, oh mon dieu, Bucky, putain...!"

— et maintenant il y a du sperme dans la bouche de Bucky, dégoulinant le long de son menton, chaud, encore plus chaud quand Tony embrasse la base du sexe de Steve, lèche la jonction avec ses bourses et Steve crie, et maintenant il y a aussi du sperme sur la joue de Tony et Bucky rit, le son est chaud comme de la cannelle, sucré comme des fruits d'été.

"On t'a exténué, murmure Bucky. Regarde-toi Stevie. Si joli quand tu te laisse aller."

Tony embrasse Buck, paresseusement, puis lèche le sperme de son menton, et le bruit que Steve fait sonne douloureux, comme si ce pauvre garçon épuisé s'était pris un coup de poing dans le ventre.

"Venez-là, grogne-t-il. Tous les deux. Allez, arrêtez d'être égoïstes.

— Égoïstes?" Maintenant c'est au tour de Tony de rire. "Dis donc Rogers, t'en a pas eu assez?"

Bucky lui fait un clin d'œil et ils se redressent en tandem, leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, t'en penses quoi bébé?"

Steve se contente d'un grommèlement et les cherche de la main. "Fermez-là et embrassez-moi bande d'idiots."

Tony se faufile d'un côté tandis que Bucky se glisse de l'autre et Steve entrouvre les lèvres, les accueillant tous les deux, 31 parfums de baisers: ferme et profond, doux et sucré, puis lent, encore plus lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient blottis ensemble, un enchevêtrement de corps collants et de doigts entremêlés, des respirations calmes et tranquilles qui se fondent les unes dans les autres.

Dehors, le silence de la rue sombre n'est brisé que par le passage occasionnel d'un taxi ou les discussions d'un groupe d'étudiants. À l'intérieur, les lumières sont toujours allumées mais les yeux de Tony sont mieux fermés, la chaleur des deux hommes, de leur lit, pelotonnés contre lui. Quatre heures plus tôt, il n'aurait pu les considérer comme des amis et maintenant — maintenant il y a des mots plus importants qui s'entrechoquent dans ses pensées, les premières inclinaisons vers quelque chose qui pourrait un jour être de l'amour.

"Messieurs, chuchote Tony. Je vous aime bien. Vraiment vraiment bien. Juste pour que vous sachiez, que vous, euh..." Son visage devient brûlant et il baisse la tête, pressant sa joue contre l'épaule de Steve, serrant la main de Bucky. "Au cas où vous auriez des questions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un kudos et/ou un commentaire, ils font vraiment ma journée!  
> Si vous avez un commentaire spécifiquement pour l'autrice, je peux vous le traduire et le transmettre, et vous traduire sa réponse si il y a une.


	4. Chapter 4

_Six mois plus tard ___

__"Donc tu réserves demain, vendredi, samedi et dimanche?" Les sourcils de Clint touchent pratiquement le commencement de ses cheveux._ _

__"C'est l'idée oui._ _

__— Genre, des vrais jours de congés._ _

__— Oui._ _

__— Où tu ne te faufiles pas par la porte de derrière ou tu ne t'enfermes pas dans un des labos ou..._ _

__— Des congés Barton. Comme des vraies vacances._ _

__— Et tu viens à la réunion du Conseil d'Administration lundi? Genre vraiment? Tu dis pas ça juste pour les effrayer et ensuite sécher au dernière moment?_ _

__— Nope, je viens vraiment._ _

__— Parce que ça ferait..." Clint jette un coup d'œil à sa tablette. "... six réunions d'affilées._ _

__— C'est aussi ce que je compte._ _

__— Mais. Six réunions. D'affilées."_ _

__On toque à la porte et avant que Tony ne puisse répondre, Steve passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. "Hé Tony, t'es... oh! Désolé, on peut revenir plus tard._ _

__— Non, non, non, venez." Tony lui fait signe d'entrer. "On a presque terminé, n'est-ce pas Barton?"_ _

__Tony remarque que Clint regarde Bucky avec attention — Bucky lui sourit affectueusement en retour — puis se tourne vers Steve et lui fait un signe de tête. "Salut Rogers._ _

__— Salut Clint. Je te présente Bucky._ _

__— Oh? dit Clint, et merde, Tony n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler: pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que ton deuxième gars était si canon? Salut mec._ _

__— Hey."_ _

__Clint se retourne vers Tony, ondulant ses sourcils frénétiquement. "Alors, euh, patron, est-ce que j'ai besoin de modifier le numéro à contacter pour ce week-end?"_ _

__Tony hausse les épaules. "Je sais pas. Steve?"_ _

__Steve devient rouge jusqu'aux oreilles mais sa voix reste admirablement assurée. "Pas de soucis. Je peux te donner le numéro._ _

__— Très bien." Clint lève le bras —plus haut, encore plus haut — et tapote l'épaule de Steve. "Oh, et juste pour que ce soit clair: je serai ton pire cauchemar si ça commence à chauffer" Il se tourne vers Bucky — qui fait inconsciemment un pas en arrière — en gardant le même sourire affable et plein de dents. "Toi aussi joli-cœur."_ _

__Bucky, grand seigneur, se contente de sourire. "T'inquiète, les températures vont rester fraîches, on l'emmène dans le nord. Ma famille a chalet près de White River Junction._ _

__— Super." Clint lui tape dans le dos. "Le nord c'est bien. Genre, bien bien au nord. Limite le Canada. Plus il fait froid mieux c'est._ _

__— Sors de mon bureau Barton. T'as pas une photocopieuse à harceler? Des mails passifs-agressifs à envoyer?"_ _

__Clint se penche en avant et chuchote exagérément. "S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi qu'il est pas comme ça au lit._ _

__— Sors. De. Mon. Bureau." Tony n'est pas aisément embarrassé, mais merde, il y a des limites à tout. En particulier quand Barton est concerné._ _

__La porte se ferme avec un claquement et sans perdre une seconde Bucky est contre lui, gloussant et le poussant dans sa chaise. "Sois gentil patron. Il fait juste attention à toi._ _

__— Je suis gentil! proteste Tony tandis que Bucky se met à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je suis le chef le plus gentil du monde, n'est-ce pas Steve?"_ _

__Steve s'approche paresseusement, ses doigts tirant sur le nœud de sa cravate, avec un grand sourire railleur. "Hmmmm. Je ne sais pas, M. Stark. Mais bon. Tu as tes moments."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un kudos et/ou un commentaire, ils font vraiment ma journée!  
> Si vous avez un commentaire spécifiquement pour l'autrice, je peux vous le traduire et le transmettre, et vous traduire sa réponse si il y a une.


End file.
